The disclosure relates to a cutting tool for machining a workpiece. Further, the disclosure relates to a cutting insert for such a cutting tool. Still further, the disclosure relates to a spacer element for such a cutting tool.
DE 102 22 446 A1 shows an exemplary cutting tool and corresponding cutting insert of this type. Such tools are used, for example, for the milling of bevels. In metal working, in particular, the deburring or beveling of a surface is of great importance. In beveling, the sharp edges of workpieces are chamfered, whereby the risk of injury is reduced. A variety of cutting inserts can be used to create bevels. A frequent objective in the creation of bevels is that a bevel should be produced both on the top side and on the bottom side of a workpiece. Since traditional cutting tools generally have only one cutting insert, the bevels on the top and bottom side of the workpiece have hitherto had to be produced in two operations. The effort involved in creating two opposite-situated bevels is thus significantly greater than the effort involved in creating just one bevel. The same applies to the creation of grooves and joints. Another frequent objective is that bevels, grooves or joints should be made on a plurality of stackable workpieces.